


Shoot your shot

by engelseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Donghyuck is mentioned at the end, M/M, Model Jaehyun, how they got together, idk really, idk what to tag, it happened at 1 am, photographer johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelseok/pseuds/engelseok
Summary: Jaehyun is a model, Johnny is a photographer. They work together and something more than friendship happens.





	Shoot your shot

**Author's Note:**

> One of my many ideas i get at like 1 am. I dont really know what it is, it just happened. There's probably typos because i wrote this at you know, 1 am.
> 
> Johnjae is beautiful stop sleeping on them

Their story started at work. Can you believe that? At work? Well it wasn't like they had jobs people consider "normal"; Johnny was a famous photographer and Jaehyun was a famous model.

Jaehyun was scouted when he was just hanging out with his friends. A lady in a expensive looking pantsuit had come to him and asked if he had time.

 

_Jaehyun was just walking around with his friends. They were currently at a mall because Taeyong needed more clothes and hebhad dragged Jaehyun and Doyoung with him. "We've been walking for like hours. Can we at least eat something?" Doyoung complained. He was never really the one to go shopping._

_Taeyong sighed, "Okay fine."_

_It took them a while to find a good place to eat because it was full everywhere. When they finally did Taeyong told Jaehyun to go find a table while he and Doyoung went to order food._

_While he was sitting and waiting for his friends, a welldressed woman came to him. "Excuse me. Can i bother you for a moment?"_

_Jaehyun looked up at the woman and nodded. "Uhh yeah sure."_

_The woman smiled. "I am from CHL and we are looking for new models."_

_Jaehyun lifted his eyebrow at that, completely confused. The woman noticed this and explained, "I would like to ask you if you would be interested in becoming one."_

_Jaehyun stared at the woman, his mouth hanging open trying to form words. "Me? A model?"_

_"Yes! You don't need to decide now but if it's okay with you i can leave my bussiness card if you are interested."_

_Jaehyun thought for a moment. It wouldn't hurt would it? "Yes sure."_

 

That was 3 years ago. After that he had been dragged into the life of models and everything it included.

His so called "big break" didn't come too soon, it came 2 years later when he had gotten an offering to walk on the Seoul fashion week. And it wasn't just any brand, it was Gucci.

That fashion week was the beginning to his fame.

 

 

Johhny was always interested in photography. He had been doing it for most of his life and went to college to study it.

During his college years he worked as a photgrapher for pretty much anything; he had photographed weddings, different kinds of parties and other celebrations, different events and so on.

He wasn't thinking about becoming a photographer for magazines and such, but it kind of happened when one magazine needed a replacement for their lost one quickly.

 

_It was a saturday, one of the few when Johnny didn't have anything planned; there were a lot of parties and events on saturdays._

_He was making coffee and reading through his twitter timeline when his phone rang. He was startled but answered the call nonetheless._

_"Hello? This is Johnny Seo."_

**_"Oh good you answered. Hello! I am calling from MOON magazine." A deep voice answered._ **

_"How can i help you?"_

**_"Our photographer suddenly cancelled on us and we don't have anyone for tonight. So we were wondering if you were free to do the shoot today?"_ **

_"That's a pretty short notice but i don't have anything planned so it could be possible."_

**_"Fantastic! I apologise for the short notice but it's urgent. If it's okay with you i will be sending the details to your email?"_ **

_"Yes, that is okay. But if i can ask, when are you going to have the shoot?"_

_**"It will start at 7 pm but we would hope you could get here around 6 pm."** Johnny looked at the clock on his wall; 11:17 am._

_"Yes that will be fine."_

**_"Excellent! Thank you and we will send the details soon!"_ **

_"I will see you then!"_

_Johnny ended the call and sighed. He didn't have the night free like he thought._

_At least it was something different and not one of the many kid's birthdays he had photographed._

Turned out the magazine was more popular then he knew and in no time there were multiple other ones calling and trying to book him, bigger one after bigger, more famous after another.

In few years he had grown to be one of the most famous photographers. He had done shoots for many pick labels and there were even some album covers he had taken. He was highly respected and he was the one everyone wanted.

 

 

 

How did they meet? Well as you can probably guess, Jaehyun was doing a shoot for a magazine and Johnny was the photgrapher. They didn't really talk during the actual shoot but they did exchange numbers and soon were hanging out.

The first time they did hang out was after the issue of the magazine was released and they went out to celebrate the success of it; it had been sold out in just few days.

It was just friendly at that time, there were no feelings or flirting in it. It was just the two of them having fun.

Fast forward a few months and there were a lot of feelings in it.

They had been hanging out and talking almost everyday for the past 4 months, and they had gotten really close.

Jaehyun had one night, drunk of course, complained about the dating rumours he had with one of the models he had done a shoot with. "It's kinda funny considering i'm not even straight." Johnny had choked on his own drink and looked at the younger who was basically laying on the couch.

After that Johnny had grown feelings for him, he already had them but he didn't want to get too much if it turned out the other one was straight.

Johnny never really came out to Jaehyun. They never really talked about it after that night, Johnny never said anything about it and Jaehyun didn't even remember it happened. The thing that lead to their relationship was the cause of many drinks, maybe one too many.

They had done another shoot together and were once again celebrating it by drinking. The evening turned to night and Johnny noticed Jaehyun had been looking at him for a while with a frown on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked the shorter. He only got a 'hmm' for answer. After few minutes Jaehyun sighed and Johnny could hear him mutter a 'fuck it', before the other one was kissing him.

Johnny was taken by surprise but it didn't take long for him to return the kiss.

The kiss was sloppy, considering they both had drank, but surprisingly it wasn't awkward, maybe it was the alcohol.

It was over too soon for Johnny's liking but when Jaehyun pulled away he had red cheeks and Johnny thought he looked way too cute.

He saw Jaehyun open his mouth but before he could say anything, Johnny spoke up, "If you are gonna apologise, don't."

Jaehyun chuckled. "Well i guess i'm not then."

 

So drunken nights and equally as drunken kisses lead them into a relationship.

They weren't open about it immediately, the industry was homophobic and there was no denying it. Neither of them were openly gay and that was the first obstacle they had to gross.

But, it wasn't long after their relationship became known.

About 2 months after they had kissed, an article was released. At first they were concerned about how it would affect their careers, but after a moment Jaehyun was more concerned about the fact how someone got a photo of his kitchen.

A lawsuit and Jaehyun and Johnny's coming out happened. Jaehyun came out in an interview where he also talked about his and Johnny's relationship.

"There isn't really much to talk about considering we started dating like 2 months ago. But we are happy and if people don't support us there's nothing we can do."

Of course there were people who were against it but they got a huge amount of support from their fans and other celebrities. They were named the 'visual couple' and the 'power couple'. They thought it was funny but sweet.

Their friends were happy for them and even Johnny's younger brother Donghyuck, who was part of the idol group DREAM, came out too. There were a lot of tears involved when Donghyuck told him.

It has been 2 years since their relationship became known and they are still going strong. They are even more famous then they were before and even though they have been through a lot, and i mean A LOT, they are still as happy as they could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on twt @engelseok


End file.
